


I Hope They Want Dessert

by sy62697



Series: Dark Prompts [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fingering, Halloween, Multi, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Reader has two boyfriends, Sexual Content, Vampire!Sousuke, Werewolf!Makoto, hickey, reader - Freeform, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sy62697/pseuds/sy62697
Summary: 1. Vampire/werewolf AU (Sousuke/Reader/Makoto)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is the first prompt from the 30 day challenge: 1. Vampire/werewolf AU. What better way to start it off than by the two sexiest swimmers and their sexy needs??  
> I'll be posting more to this series as soon as I write them ^u^  
> **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the fandoms or the challenge! All copyrights belong to their rightful owners!!**

Werewolves and vampires. Creatures of the night, things of ancient lore, beasts of-

Well, you already know all of that.

What you didn't know was that they existed in your life, and a very large part of it, might I add. You thought that your life was always going to be calm waves and a slight breeze in the forward direction.

You thought.

But now, now things were going to be a far cry from normal. Sure they may transform back at some point and _look_ normal, but you would always know that that was far from the truth.

What a better way to start off your new relationship with two beautiful men by finding out they were a **goddamn vampire and werewolf**?!

~

“Mhm, sorry,” Sousuke panted huskily into your neck, his breath cold instead of the warm you expected, sending your hairs on end at the odd sensation. A weak whimper left your mouth as his lips once again attached to the skin at the junction of your neck and shoulder, continuing to work on the red love patch he had already began to create with his tongue and lips alone. The hickey was one you knew would be there for years probably, your skin feeling raw and sore as he continued to suck deeply and slurp loudly at the sensitive area, only breaking away to release a heavy exhale once in a while.

Though, it was hard to keep your attention on your neck when there were too large fingers pumping religiously into your sopping core and the rough pad of a thumb playing your clit like a joystick. Dear Jesus could he use those hands, although the other was holding the back of your neck forcefully.

“I'm so sorry,” Sousuke apologized once more, causing you to remove your nails from his shoulders to tangle into his silky ebony locks. He lifted his head to meet your curious expression, though the dazed look seemed to overpower it.

“Sorry for what?” you asked breathlessly, eyes widening when his swollen lips curled into a smirk. He bared a fang to display it to you, showing you that he had begun something he had only mentioned once or twice to you. Panic began to set in a bit as you realized what was about to happen, but all you could do was squirm a bit before the fingers lodged inside you caused you to freeze and remember how vulnerable you were at that moment.

“Don't worry, I won't convert you,” he tried to reassure you, only succeeding in making you worry more. “And the pain will go away quickly if you focus on my hand,” he smirked as he flicked his thumb. You squeaked as a pleased jolt zipped through your body. Gulping loudly, you watched with the eyes of a doe as he leaned his head down again, his tongue swirling around his masterpiece of a mark. You could barely hear the words uttered from his lips before two prickling sensations occurred on your neck, sharp pain causing you to yelp loudly.

_”I just want a taste~”_

~

So that was your first experience with actually being bitten by your vampiric boyfriend Sousuke. He had waited only about a week since your relationship became official, dropping hints that you hadn't quite picked up like asking what your blood type was or asking how hard your heart was working that day.

It was no surprise that your _other_ boyfriend was quick to follow his lead in wanting a taste. Though, his technique was very much different.

Currently, you were laying onto the armrest of the couch, seeing stars dance across your vision as the edges blurred and grew hazy with ecstasy, not-so-soft moans being ripped from your throat. Fingers clenched and pulled the messy hazel hair between your legs, encouraging him on with each not-so-gentle tug of the thick locks. Damn, Makoto had some _thick_ hair!

Well, that wasn't the only thing about him that was thick. Oho no, there was _plenty_ about him that had massive girth.

Especially the tongue that was darting in and out of your dripping core, swollen lips spread apart by a strong tongue on either side. Makoto let his organ dance around inside you at a depth that was leaving you absolutely breathless, the rough texture stroking your inner walls at a mind blowing pace and pressure. You could have sworn it the texture was similar to that of a cat, though the precious male would have quickly corrected you and reminded you that he was a were **wolf**.

A sudden moan vibrating your nethers shook your thoughts as a gasp left your parted lips, head tilting back as your spine arched further from the soft chestnut leather material of the couch. You were close, and Makoto could tell it. His slurping grew in volume and speed as he continued to eat you out in earnest, devouring you whole like the hungry wolf he was. Your mind was gone, your body light as a feather on fire, a numbing sensation taking over your legs as your toes curled painfully tight. You let out another scream of Makoto’s name, one that was not the first and most definitely wouldn't be the last of the night as your body shook violently. 

_After all, it was a full moon out tonight~_


End file.
